madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
A.T.P. Soldat
A.T.P. Soldats ("soldier" in several languages), also known as Advanced Soldats and Agent Mk0, are upgrades of the l33t agents and were planned variants to the A.T.P. engineers. They are similar to the Engineers in which they are both part of A.A.H.W.'s Accelerated Training Program and have yellow blood. However, they wear surgically attached yellow eyepieces instead of masks and appear to be more specialized and skilled fighters. They are much stronger and more skilled than A.T.P. engineers. This is likely due to the fact that A.T.P. Engineers debuted before the A.T.P. Soldats, in the timeline the Engineers appeared in Madness Combat 5.5, whilst the Soldats first appeared in Madness Combat 7.5. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 7.5 The A.T.P. soldats were first seen in Madness Combat 7.5. According to this diagram, the A.T.P. soldats are created as an upgrade to the l33t agent and are of the same rank as A.T.P. engineers. This screen also states that the characteristics of these agents includes aggression, malevolence, and agility. The first two A.T.P. soldats appeared in an observation room having an online chat session, under the screen name "OBSV032," with the Auditor. After seeing Sanford and Deimos clear a room of agents, they left with a Five-seven and an MP7 to "get them." However, it was only after they leave that the Auditor tells them that they are no match, since the A.T.P. engineers have not yet upgraded them. Despite being able to blind Deimos with a flashbang, the two soldats were easily killed by Sanford. At the end of Madness Combat 7.5, in an act of desperation, an A.T.P engineer initiated an upgrade in the advanced soldat production. Although they fared much better than agents and engineers, they are still killed. After this failure, a close up of the terminal screen indicated that a critical error had occurred in the system and that initiating the soldat upgrade temporarily halted the unit production. It also specified that the agent and advanced engineering units would be unaffected. Afterwards, the system attempted to recover itself. Deimos placed a time bomb on the terminal to prevent this. The terminal is destroyed, thus ceasing the unit production for the time being. Madness Combat 11: Expurgation A.T.P. soldats returned in Madness Combat 11: Expurgation for the first time in a canon episode since Madness 7.5. They appear as some of the A.A.H.W. units summoned by Tricky in the purgatory dimension Hank and Sanford were sent to. All of them were killed by either Hank or Sanford. CHASE.fla Three A.T.P. soldats pursue Deimos into another dimension, where they are killed by his lever-action shotgun. Notably, the soldats seen in the animation wear body armor from Madness: Project Nexus. SACRIFICE.fla An A.T.P. soldat wielding an Automag V is Deimos' first victim in the short, bludgeoned to death with his own pistol, and two more soldats are killed with the pistol. ANAMNESIS.fla A shotgun-wielding soldat in the animation kills Sanford once and is killed by Deimos twice. Another soldat appears in the episode, wielding an MP5. POWERLESS.fla The shotgunner soldat's corpse from the previous short appears in the beginning of the animation. DedmosRebuilt.fla A single soldat appears in the animation at the end, bursting from rock, having smaller rocks on his face and holding melee weapon. DISSENTER Two soldats appear in this animation. One is at cliff receiving orders from a terminal to fire a stun bomb through the window of an unknown building. Another one is part of the A.A.H.W assault team and later gets killed by the main soldat who fired rocket at the door, killing the other soldat with the splash damage. The main soldat gets killed by 2BDamned using sniper rifle, firing a bullet that goes through the binoculars, into his eye and through his head. Incident: 110A The A.T.P. soldats are seen in this episode as some of the "100 sinners." They appear in a much smaller number than the l33t agents, but in larger numbers than the engineers. Despite their supposedly improved abilities, they did not seem to fare much better than other enemy units. Incident: 1000A Exactly 1 A.T.P. soldat appears in the episode, killed by Hank almost immediately. ROMP.FLA A sole A.T.P. soldat appears in this animation, wielding a Norinco 97k. However, he is easily killed by Deimos. Madness: Project Nexus The A.T.P. soldats, known as Agent Mk0's in-game, appear as enemies in Madness: Project Nexus. They have high TAC-bar health, making them harder to kill than grunts, agents and Agent Mk1s. They also dodge more often and move faster, making it more difficult to close on them in close combat. Soldats appear alongside A.T.P. engineers in the back rooms of Arena Combat Mode. A.T.P. soldats are the most aggressive and bullet-resistant form of zombie in Zombie Arena Mode. In the Story Mode, they only appear in the later levels of Episode 1. Madness: Project Nexus 2 ATP soldats appear in certain stages of Project Nexus 2's Story mode and Arena mode, such as the normal difficulty variant of the murder room. They retain their TAC-BARs from the first game and are more offensive fighters. The Nexus Core also posseses soldats, however these sport red blood (having no connection to the AAHW), red eyepieces, a balaclava, beret, armor, pauldrons and an earpiece. This variation of the soldat has high combat prowess, possesing three corpus blocks and capable of dual wielding melee weapons. Trivia * Krinkels said he might start upping the skills of engineers and soldats, to make them stand out a bit more. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2